Haven Evil
by Desteny star
Summary: This story is the cross over of The Jak 2 video game and the movie Resident evil apocalypses, for those of you who liked the movie I suggest you read this. If you haven't seen it, then don't read it cause it contains mayor spoilers about the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Haven evil:**

**Authors note: This is The Resident evil apocalypse movie with Jak video game characters and place, for those of you who like the movie I suggest you read this and if you guys have never seen this movie I suggest you don't read it cause it contains mayor spoilers about the movie. No slashes. I don't own anything so don't sue me and no mean comments.  
**

**Characters:**

**Jak Mar as Alice: I though it was the perfect role for him.**

**Ashlin as Jill Valentime: They both kick butt and their tough girls so why not.**

**Samos as Dr Ashfore: Hey Samos is kinda like a doctor. At first I though Damas but it didn't match.  
**

**Keira as Angela Ashfore: At first I though Jak's younger self would be perfect, but naw.**

**Sig as Nemesis: Since he liked weapons I though he would be perfect.**

**Torn as Yuri: Hey he is a cop, well sort of.**

**Errol as Major Timothy Cain: He is evil and I though it was a perfect role for him.  
**

**The Barron as Peyton Wells: I know that it is weird but hey I though it would be cool.  
**

**Daxter as L.J: L.J is funny like Daxter so why not.  
**

**Tess as Terry Morales: I think this role is good is for her.**

**There are more characters other than these, but I just mentioned the main ones.**

In Haven City:

"Now the lasted weather report in Haven City news 9 with Tess" said a man, Tess was in the spotlight  
"Its 6:10 in the pm and already the temperature has reached a massive 90 degrees Fahrenheit as this impressionist heat wave continues, there clear skies and a light breeze is coming in from the west and as a special bonus to those of you we have a pollen count of zero point seven, that is a record low for this time of year. That's good for all you of hate fever and asthma sufferers, all in all its going to be a beautiful day in Haven City" said Tess as she did the report.  
Outside of the television station it was a beautiful sunny day, people were minding their own business whether it is buying groceries, doing chores or going to work unaware of what's going on underneath the ground.  
There were Krimson guards walking down this tunnel, it was linked to the Haven City prison where they experimented, the program was the dark warrior program, using a small computer they opened the sealed doors,  
"Team A proceed" said one of them, another krimson guard was staring at his computer, it said how high was the dark eco contamination.  
When team A entered the building the krimson guards heard a roar, they backed away, looking at the computer the krimson guards saw the dark eco contamination was getting higher,  
"Oh shit" said one of them as they were attacked by something.

An hour later:

Large dark hover vans were driving at full speed, they went in different directions, one of them went to Samos home, two krimson guards came out of the van and knocked on the door, Samos answered he was in a wheel chair because of an accident,  
" Excuse us sir, there's been an incident" they said,  
"How bad is it?" asked Samos,  
"You have to come with us" said the krimson guard,  
"I have to get my daughter" said Samos as he was backing off,  
"Its already been taken care off" said the krimson guard as he grabbed Samos wheel chair and began to push him,  
"You don't understand she has already left for school" complained Samos as he was pushed out of his home and into the hover van.  
Meanwhile Keira was picked off from Haven City high school, she was being drove to their destination until a hover truck hit them, it trashed the car, but Keira was alive.

Somewhere on Haven City:

Ashlin had just returned home, in it there were a few news paper articles, one said Ashlin is a disgrace and another said The Underground star member Ashlin suspended.  
She entered her house, took off her heels and turned on her krimson guard radio, Ashlin sat down and listened to its report then she turned on the television there were loads of panicking people  
"There is no logical explanation to these sudden crime waves" said a reporter, the radio said  
"All unofficial personal are to reported to these assignments immediately", Ashlin stood up, put on her combat boots, took her weapons and left.

In the police station:

There were krimson guards going in and out of the station, Ashlin just arrived she took out her weapons and began shooting all of the zombies,  
"Ashlin!" shouted a man,  
"There infected" said Ashlin recharging her bullets.  
"Come on somebody please shoot this zombie, please somebody get her " begged Daxter (He is human), he was cuffed up next to a girl zombie,  
"I told you shoot them on the head" said Ashlin as she shot the zombie next to Daxter, then she pointed again,  
"No don't shoot" shouted Daxter, Ashlin shot his cuffs and freed him,  
"I'm leaving town and I suggest you do the same" shouted Ashlin as she left and a few people followed her.

Outside of the city:

Errol was busy on a computer, a file appeared it said  
"Project Jak activation initiated, Sedative feed automatic shut off, I.V. feed automatic shut off, Muscle relaxant automatic shut off"

Somewhere on the city:

The lights of the room turned on, Jak woke up, he was a bit desoriantated, after sitting up he screamed with pain, he looked at the needles and started taring them out.  
After that Jak noticed he was in a large white room, but that wasn't the only thing, he was naked,  
"Great" Jak though as he took one of the needles and use it to open the door, walking out Jak noticed he was the only one there,  
"I have to find some clothes" Jak though, it still worried him slightly that he was the only one there, finally he found a large laboratory coat,  
"It will do" though Jak as he took it and put it on.  
He headed outside to find a disaster, there were cars that where crashed, papers flying around, ect, there was one that said  
"The dead walk", Jak scratch his long blond and green bi color hair and began to look around for weapons, inside of a krimson guard hover car Jak found the scatter gun, Jak took it and charged it, something was telling him that this was going to be the biggest war yet.

**To be continued.**

**Authors note: Don't forget to review. Remember no mean comments.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haven evil part 2:**

_Near the walls of Haven city:_

A huge mob of people had gathered, everybody wanted to get out.

"Our exits are completely sealed, the only way out is through this gate" said a Krinson guard as he showed the map to Errol,

"Sir!, you'd better get a look of this!" shouted another krimson guard, he was one of the look outs in the tower.

Errol got up to the tower and saw the huge swarm of people that wanted to get out, each one was being scanned from top to bottom for the infection before letting them pass, it was a slow process.

Everybody was in panic.

_Meanwhile:_

A krimson guard vehicle was flying above Haven city, they recived a message which said that they were needed back at the gate.

Down on one of the buildings a woman was running up the stairs for her life, a horde of infected was chasing her.

She broke the heel of her shoe, fell down, getting up she continued running, the horde was getting closer.

Getting to the last floor she tried to open the door of the roof to get out, she couldn't.

Looking at the key pad she tried to put her password, but her fingers were shaking, she kept hitting the wrong key numbers.

Finally when she managed to get the password right the horde got to her, bit her arm, screaming she went to the roof, the horde behind her.

Flying on above the building was the Krimson guard vehicle, Torn looked down and saw the civilian,

"Civilian at three a clock, take us down!" he shouted at the pilot,

"Dam we have our orders" he told him,

"Take us down now!" barked Torn,

"We have our orders" the pilot said.

Looking at the civilian she was close to the edge of the roof, if she didn't fall the infected will get her,

"Fuck orders" shouted Thorn at the pilot before telling his comrad to tie him, once tied Torn jumped off the vehicle with a gun on each hand.

Began to shoot all of the infected, he finished the job by kicking the last one.

The vehicle landed they began to walk towards the civilian,

"Hey, you o.k?" asked Torn, she shook her head,

"Its okay, step away from the edge and come over to me" he told her,

"No its not okay, I see what happens when you've been bitten" she said,

"We can help you" said Torn,

"There is no going back" she said, with that she jumped off the edge of the building, killing herself.,

Torn and the three krimson guards just looked at one another, saying nothing.

_In the Haven city gate:_

The hordes of people were still trying to get out, Errol was watching it from a look out tower.

Ashlin had just arrived, looking among the people she saw a familiar face,

"Hey!" she called before whisteling catching the man's attention.

Looking he saw her

"Ashlin!" he called her making his way through the crowed,

"Ashlin great to see you" he said to her,

"You too Barron" said Ashlin,

"Ashlin we could use your help here" Barron told her.

Suddenly they heard gargeling sounds, looking to its source they saw a man clasp his chest like he was having a heart attack before falling to the ground, people screamed, got away from him, except a little girl who went to his screaming

for her father to be okay.

"Stay away from him!" ordered the Krimson guards, everybody obeyed, Barron acted, he grabbed and pulled the little girl away, when he did the man shot up and bit him on his leg,

Everybody screamed, Ashlin took her gun and shot the infected.

From the looked out Errol took out his communicator and said

"Its here, its reached the gate".

Down on the street Ashlin was tending Barron's wound,

"You should have gotten out when you got the chance" she said angrily,

"They needed me here" answered Barron.

"Close the gates" said Errol to the krimson guard next to him,

"Sir?" he asked,

"Seal the gates" said Errol,

"But sir",

"JUST DO IT" barked Errol.

Obeying his order the krimson guards began to close the gates, everybody went into total panic, trying to get out, but the gates closed, they were trapped.

Ashlin looked at where Errol was standing angrily.

"This is now a quarentined area, you cannot be allowed to leave" said Errol through the intercom,

"What is going on in here!" shouted Tess,

"All the appropriate measures are being taken, the situation is under control, please go to your homes" he said.

Everybody began to shout angrily at him, formed a mob and try to escape, Errol took out his gun and shot at the sky,

"I'll give you all five seconds to turn around and go to the city", everybody murmured as Errol left,

"You got five seconds" said the krimson guard "Five" they charged their guns, people began to scream and turn around to run for their lives,

"four...three...two ...one" they began to shot, pleople screamed as they ran with their heads down to avoid getting shot.

_Some time later:_

The hordes of infected were getting larger and larger..it was hard to tell how many non infected people were left.

Outside of the city some krimson guards were trying to take care of the of the problem, but it seemed their efforst were fruitless.

Meanwhile outside of the city Errol was taking some calls

"I send a small fee on full retreat..no sir, safety measures have failed, the infection seems to spread faster than anybody could have anticipated" he said, looking at Samos he ended the call and said

"Dr. Samos, shouldn't you be in our transporter?",

"I am not going" answered Samos,

"I was contracted to get you and the others to a safe location, you could be in great risk" said Errol,

"I am not leaving without my daughter" said Samos firmly,

"I am sorry, I truly am, but the city is sealed, she may have survived the crash but we couldn't find her anywhere, even if she was we couldn't let her out, the risk of infection is too great, I am sorry" he said,

"You do what you have to do Errol, I am staying" said Samos firmly, Errol nodded and left.

Samos was taking to a tent, inside he took a computer and began to work, the pasword failed..but he found a way to hack it.

Opening the personal location he type the name of his daughter, it began to scan, her location was revealed to be the Haven city high school.

From the cameras he couldn't see her daughter..he couldn't reach her,

"There has to be somebody left alive" said Samos softly as he began to scan around.

At first there were only infected but his scanner finally picked up somebody.

Activating the camera at first he saw only some destroyed cars and smoke, zooming in the lens he finally saw a male figure.

**To be coninuted**


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident evil part: 3**

_Somewhere in Haven city:_

Jak walked in the side walks...he was constantly looking out for possible treats.

There was nobody anywhere, the hover cars were set on fire, there was debris everywhere,

"Looks like war came here" he though, around the corner was a shop with a zoomer parked outside, the store sign said Surplus, either the person who wrote that name got it wrong or he was really stupid.

Trying the door Jak found it unlocked so he pull it open and entered the shop.

Browsing he took a gun, a holster and some clothes.

As soon as Jak had put on the pants he felt a pang of pain.

Clutching his arm he grunted in pain, it felt like something was passing through his bloodstream, as it did images passed through his mind.

He was in a room, strange people wearing red suits of armor entered, a friend of his was placed in a stretcher before being taken away.

Jak screamed his friends name which was "Sig", the next image he was in an operating room of some sort, there was a monitor next to him showing his vital signs..or was it his friends?

There were neddles filled with some sort of black stuff which were being injected into him, he heard a voice saying to double the doses.

After a minute or so the pain went away so did the visions inside Jak's head, he sighted with relief.

_Meanwhile:_

Samos began to look for more survivors, a few blocks away was the Haven city church which there were more survivors.

_Haven city church:_

Ashlin, Barron and Tess walked to the church, zombies nearby,

"Inside, lets get undercover" said Ashlin as she help Barron walk.

Entering the church Ashlin shut the door close.

It was dark, there were only a few candles keeping the place lit.

Quietly they looked around, no sooner than five seconds a voice said

"Get out, this is my hiding place, I am hiding here", looking they saw it was Vin, the most nervous man on Haven city, his hand shook as he held the gun,

"I think this place is big enough for all of us" said Tess, charging the gun Vin said

"Don't tell me-",

"Cool it...put the gun down" ordered Barron, Vin seemed to calm down,

"Put the gun down" Barron said again with a firm voice, Vin did what he was told,

"And you, take it easy" Barron added looking at Tess.

Minutes passed, how much no clue, they were waiting for some rescue since they had no plan b.

Taking out a camara Tess asked as she filmed

"So, does the Haven city guard have any comment on what those things are?", Ashlin didn't answer, she just took a drink from a flask she had with her,

"What is that you got there?" asked Barron,

"Its my Emmy..that is if any of us make it out of here" answered Tess.

Suddenly there was a sound...it sounded like a huge door opening then closing.

Ashlin looked at Barron, he nodded, with that Ashlin left to see what it was.

Walking the halls of the church everything was quiet, the only sound was the clack on Ashlins boots as she walked around the halls, there was another sound, she pointed at the source...nobody there.

Raising her gun she opened a door to her right..inside was richly furnished with books, furniture and other stuff Ashlin didn't care about.

Sitting by the fire was an old woman.

"Are you alright?" asked Ashlin as she carefully approached the woman, lowering her gun.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice which pop out of nowhere.

Pointing her gun she saw it was a Precursor monk, lowering her gun again she asked

"What is wrong?",

"Its my sister...she is not well" he said stammering a bit,

"Maybe I can help" she offered kindly,

"No" said the monk trying to push her away,

"Out of my way" said Ashlin pushing him back, looking at the monks sister she saw she was infected.

"Just get out" he ordered, Ashlin had to hold her breath, the woman was tied to the chair with wires, walking back she saw dead bodies and came to the disturbing conclusion

"Your feeding her? your sick" Ashlin said,

"Just please..just leave us alone" the monk begged, no sooner the sister managed to break one of the chairs arms, Ashlin tried to shoot her, the monk covered her sister who in turn bit him.

Ashlin pointed and shot both him and his sister.

Both shots were heard thought the church,

"I am getting out of here" shouted Tess panicking, she ran to the exit of the church with Barron calling her back.

Opening the door she saw the hoard of infected outside, luckily Barron grabbed Tess and shut the door closed, Vin took a cross and used it to keep the door shut.

Walking back slowly they waited, the bangs stopped, before they could take a sight of relief they heard a growl.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Vin.

Barron pointed his gun, Tess her camera, suddenly they saw something jump from one side of the roof to the other at great speed, one thing for sure, it wasn't human..or any infect they have seen before.

They heard more growling,

"There!" shouted Tess as she pointed, sure enough it was the same creature..it was fast.

"OMG" shouted Vin before he ran for it,

"What the fck is that thing!" said Tess hiding behind the Barron who was trying to call Vin back.

Putting his full attention back on finding whatever was that creature, it seemed the sounds it was making were coming from everywhere at once.

Running through the halls of the church Vin stopped, pointing his gun he was sure he was being watched.

He heard the growl and the candelabra on the side of the room move, he looked around pointing the gun he had.

Something was coming behind him.

Vin's screams were heard, Ashlin came on full alert.

She went to the place where the screams where heard to find nothing.

Walking quietly she continued her way, having the nagging feeling she was being watched, looking down she spotted a discarded gun under a table.

Carefully she took the gun and continued her way back to where Tess and Barron were.

In there she found herself alone, by now she was panicking even though she didn't let it show.

Pointing the gun she looked around, suddenly something grabbed her from behind, she would have shot it, but looking she saw it was Barron and Tess.

Barron hushed and pointed on one corner of the room, hanging there was some type of creature.

Ashlin nodded and said "I know,

"I counted three of them, they got us boxed in" Barron told her,

"What are we going to do?" asked Tess, charging the gun Barron said

"Lets go", they left their hiding place and began to shoot the creatures, those things were fast, half of the bullets didn't even touched them.

Tess hid under one of the many chairs, on the other side she saw a claw.

The creature fully revealed itself, it had a large human animal like body, it was black and purple, slimy, the eyes were red, it looked as if the person was skinned alive and the only thing left showing was the tissue muscle.

Tess was paralyzed with fear, lucky for her when Ashlin was trying to kill another one of those things it bounced and hit the chairs on her side covering her from the monster, but it also pinned Barron down on his leg.

He screamed with pain, the monsters jumped to the side of the room..waiting.

"Were going to need more ammo, I am out" said Ashlin, they heard a soft thug, looking behind them they saw one of the monsters approached them, it showed its huge yellow sharp teeth.

Barron tried to shot it only to find he was out of ammo,

" I am all out" he told Ashlin, they frozed.

It would have been their end, suddenly they heard a motor running.

A zoomer broke through the glass window behind the monster, hitting it the speed and strength the zoomer had cause it to fly across the room and hit the other side.

A person drove it pass Barron, Ashlin and Tess.

Stopping the person took off his goggles and scarf to reveal Jak,

"MOVE" he ordered, they did what he told them.

Jak drove the zoomer towards the monster, getting off of it just it time the zoomer slam itself against the monster taking it up into the air, Jak took out a gun, shot a bullet to the gas tank with caused an explosion that killed the creature.

The monster in the left corner took it as a challenge, Jak shot it as it jumped across the room and landed on top of the table.

What it didn't knew was that he wasn't shooting it, but the chains which held a cross up right, it landed on top of the monster.

Before the last of the three monsters could attack, Jak shot it, it send it crashing through the stairs.

The remaining monster which was trapped under the cross tried to get up, Jak walked towards it before killing it with a final blow.

Once the danger was gone Ashlin aproached Jak and asked

"Who the fck are you?".

**To be continued:**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I haven't had much time to work on it cause of school and stuff, but I will try. Remember to review or no new chappie.  
**


End file.
